Le bol et le jus de fruit
by Hermaline
Summary: Un dimanche matin comme un autre qui pourtant, ne finira pas comme les autres.


Titre : Le bol et le jus de fruit

Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail : : 8

Genre : Romance

Résumé : Un dimanche matin comme un autre qui pourtant, ne finira pas comme les autres.

Note : J'ai écris cette fic assez vite en deux/trois ce qui est bien différent de d'habitude ! C'est le bac qui commence à me travailler alors j'évacue mon stress par l'écriture ! Et vous savez quoi ? Je me suis relue !

Dédicace : A la personne sur msn (désolée je sais pas ton prénom !) qui m'a vivement conseillé de finir cette fanfic alors que je doutais de son importance ! Merci !

**Le bol et le jus de fruit**

Samantha Carter, assise sur un tabouret dans la cuisine, jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire à la pièce vide. Elle considéra son bol de cornflakes allégés vide. Le verre de jus de fruit vide. Et enfin, tout son être vide. Elle soupira. Nous étions tôt un dimanche matin et le soleil brillait déjà au dehors malgré la saison hivernale. Pourtant, elle restait irrémédiablement assise sur ce tabouret, devant se bol, devant se verre seule. S'imaginait-elle dans cette situation lorsqu'elle était petite fille ?

La réalité était consternante. La trentaine bien passée, sa vie n'avait de sens que pour le travail. SGC, Porte des Etoiles, Naquada... Des mots qui faisaient bondir son coeur et son cerveau. Ce qui ne devrait pas. Non, ce qui devrait la rendre heureuse, c'est un homme, des enfants et un chien comme disait le général O'Neill.

Le général O'Neill...

Sam se leva de son fichu tabouret et alla ranger la vaisselle salle dans la machine qui la laverait pour elle. Et comme elle n'aurait pas à le faire, elle s'ennuierait. Logiquement, ce qui venait après le petit-déjeuner, c'était l'habillage. Mais, en y réfléchissant, pourquoi se donnerait-elle la peine d'enlever ce pyjama en coton confortable et rassurant ? Qui sera là pour apprécier ce joli ensemble qu'elle venait de s'offrir ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi s'offrir un truc pareil puisque que cela ne lui servait à rien ?

Décidée à ne pas se changer, elle s'affala sur le canapé et fixa la télévision face à elle. Eteinte pour l'instant, il lui suffirait d'appuyer sur les nombreux boutons de la télécommande pour s'occuper le temps et ainsi donc le perdre. Elle pourrait lire un livre aussi. Divers ouvrages se proposaient : Dictionnaire de la physique, Initiation à la physique quantique, L'évolution des idées en physique des premiers concepts aux théories de la relativité et des quanta... Non mais après elle s'étonnait de voir sa maison vide de toute présence masculine ?

Un peu de rangement ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle n'avait pas oublié que cela ne servait à rien puisque seule elle voyait le "bordel" mais c'était bien la seule chose qui la détendait alors... Et puis, faire le ménage en pyjama était une première. Comme quoi, on pouvait se sentir vieille et se créer de nouveaux passe-temps révolutionnaires ! (en me relisant, je me rends compte que ça se sent que je suis de mauvaise humeur, je suis super cynique)

Sam commença par sa chambre, on ne sait jamais - peut-être qu'un homme se perdrait devant sa porte et insisterait pour visiter la pièce ?- ensuite elle passa à la chambre d'ami - peut-être qu'un homme se perdrait devant sa porte et demanderait un toit ? - Evitant délibérément la salle de bain, elle allait s'attaquer aux toilettes quand un frappa à la porte. Se relevant au dessus de la cuvette, elle arqua un sourcil. Qui que se soit, il devrait repasser.

On sonna.

Soupirant, elle lâcha la brosse à récurrer tout en se maudissant d'être aussi "facile". Une main lourde ouvrit appuya sur la poignée.

X : Bonjour.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières.

X : Joli pyjama.

S : Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

X : Je peux entrer ?

S : Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

La personne rit nerveusement.

X : Woua quel accueil...

Cette tentative d'humour ne produisit pas l'effet esconté.

X : On en parle à l'intérieur ?

Sam capitula et partit dans le salon, son visiteur sur ses talons.

S : Vous voulez boire quelque chose mon général ?

Le général O'Neill tourna la tête vers elle alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le canapé.

J : Non non ça ira. A cette heure là, on a besoin de rien.

La jeune femme jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'horloge accroché au mur : 10h13.

S : Oui, vous avez raison.

Lentement, elle prit place à l'autre bout du canapé. Mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas acheté ce fameux fauteuil en réduction le mois dernier !

J : Vous... vous n'êtes pas encore habillée ? Vous venez de vous lever ? Je vous réveille peut-être ?

S : Non non.

J : Ah j'ai cru. Comme vous avez mis du temps à répondre.

S : Ca c'est bien quelque chose qui m'énerve. C'est vrai, dans les séries ou les films, la personne sonne et deux milli-secondes plus tard elle constate qu'il n'y a personne. Comme si on était sans cesse agglutiné derrière la porte à attendre que l'on vienne nous rendre visite ! (j'ai réussi à dire enfin ce truc)

Il fronça les sourcils, lorgnant vers elle d'un regard inquiet mais détournant la tête en croisant ses yeux bleus interrogateurs.

J : Je vous dérange ?

Elle baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre, gênée.

S : Non, bien sûr que non.

J : Vous m'avez demandé ce que je faisais là.

Sam hocha la tête en direction du tapis.

J : Cela fait une semaine que nous sommes revenu du chalet.

S : ...

J : Et vous n'avez pas donné signe de vie depuis.

S : Oh je... j'ai été très occupée.

Mais on sentait bien qu'elle ne semblait pas croire ce qu'elle disait. Ses yeux chocolats la contemplèrent longuement.

J : Vous allez bien Carter ?

Inspirant profondément, elle ferma les yeux. Carter. Carter. Carter. Carter. Carter. Carter. Carter

Cela ne cessera donc jamais ? C'était comme être en prison et se voir appeler par son matricule à quatorze chiffres. (je sais pas si c'est quatorze, mais on m'a donné ce chiffre là alors j'ai décidé de le mettre)

S : Pourquoi, je vous inquiète ?

Jack avait toujours su qu'il ne comprenait pas très bien les femmes - voire pas du tout - mais là, il se sentait vraiment... largué.

J : Non. Je sais ce qui vous alliez mal, vous me le diriez. N'est ce pas ?

S : Bien sûr.

J : Et vous connaissant, il est tout à fait normal de vous voir en pyjama un dimanche matin avec un bout d'essui-tout sortant de votre poche.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et enfouit vivement l'étranger à l'intérieurement du vêtement.

J : J'ai raison ? Il n'y a rien d'anormal là dessus ?

S : De toute façon, je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez savoir ça puisque c'est la première fois que vous venez chez moi un dimanche matin. Sans vouloir vous offenser mon général.

J : Vous avez raison mais excusez-moi si je me trompe, il me semble bien que ce n'est dans votre personnalité de rester en pyjama devant un homme.

S : Ca dépend pour lequel...

Il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un son.

S : Enfin je voulais dire...

J : Je sais très bien ce que vous vouliez dire.

S : Je vais aller me changer...

Elle commençait à monter l'escalier menant à cette fameuse salle de bain quand une voix derrière elle l'interrompit.

J : Non, restez comme ça. On est pas obligé de faire toujours comme il faudrait.

Sam fronça les sourcils et revint s'asseoir le plus loin possible de lui, les mains posées sur ses genoux.

J : En fait, je suis venu pour... pour vous dire que je quitte mes fonctions au SGC.

Elle ferma les yeux mais sentit néanmoins tout le poids de son regard sur elle.

S : Je vais aller m'habiller tout compte fait.

Grimpant les marches quatre à quatre, elle craignit tout le long qu'il ne la rappelle à nouveau mais il ne le fit pas. Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain, se lava et s'habilla. Un bon quart d'heure s'était écoulé et elle ne put s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il soit parti. Seulement, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, Jack l'attendait juste derrière.

J : Ma décision ne vous plaît pas ?

Calmement, elle ferma la porte dans son dos.

S : Qu'elle ne plaise ou non, je devrais l'accepter.

J : Votre avis m'intéresse.

S : Pourtant votre décision semble est déjà prise apparement.

J : Ca m'intéresse quand même.

Elle soupira imperceptiblement.

S : Votre décision me rend perplexe. Voilà mon avis.

J : Cela vous surprend ?

S : Par forcément mais je me demande pourquoi maintenant.

J : Je ne sais pas vraiment. Ca m'est venu comme ça...

S : Vraiment ?

J : Si je vous le dis, vous n'allez pas me croire.

S : Essayez toujours.

J : Je me suis levé un matin et j'ai vu la maison vide et j'en ai eu marre.

S : Je... Je ne vois pas en quoi quitter le SGC changera cela.

J : Et pourtant...

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

S : Vous allez faire quoi alors ?

J : Je ne sais pas trop.

S : Vraiment ?

J : En fait je sais mais...

S : Oui ?

J : Mais la chance pour que cela se réalise est presque nulle.

S : Vous avez essayez au moins ?

J : De quoi ?

S : De faire que cela se réalise.

J : Pas encore.

S : Et bien vous devriez, beaucoup vont dire que pour quitter le SGC vous avez dû trouver sacrément mieux ailleurs !

J : Ils auront raison de dire ça.

Elle sourit face à son énigmatisme et lui montra les escaliers.

S : On redescend au salon ?

Le général O'Neill - qui bientôt ne le sera plus - hésita quelques secondes puis prit doucement Samantha Carter dans ses bras. Il resta immobile contre elle pendant un cours moment pu la relâcha.

J : C'est vous mon ailleurs.

S : Pardon ?

J : Oubliez...

Il fit demi-tour et descendit vivement les marches pour se diriger vers l'entrée. Incrédule elle le suivit rapidement.

S : Attendez ! Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça !

Il se contenta de baisser la tête et d'attendre.

S : Ma maison est vide à moi aussi. Et vous savez très bien pourquoi. C'est pour la même raison que vous. Maintenant, vous venez de m'annoncer que vous arrêtez pour...

J : Pour vous.

S : Oui et... et je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte mais au bout de presque neuf ans il faut comprendre que l'on ne peut pas changer tout du jour au lendemain.

J : Je sais.

S : Vous ne croyez pas que trop de temps à passer ?

Jack contempla longuement la jeune femme en face de lui.

J : Non.

Elle émit un léger mouvement de surprise.

S : Pourquoi ?

J : Parce que... Parce qu'à chaque fois que j'ai cru le temps irrémédiable j'ai eu tort.

S : Vraiment ?

J : Ca doit vous paraître simpliste mais... je me dis que le temps est tellement insatisfaisant qu'il vaut mieux l'oublier.

S : Ce n'est pas si simpliste que ça.

J : Ah oui ?

S : Oui.

Il fut soulagé de la voir esquisser un sourire.

S : Alors ? Vous ne partez plus ?

Il pencha la tête comme pour la voir sous un nouvel angle et une lueur brilla dans ses yeux.

J : Non.

S : Si on sortait ? Maintenant que je suis habillée...

J : Où ?

S : Dans mon jardin ?

O'Neill acquiesca et ils allèrent s'asseoir sur les marches de la terrasse. Le soleil caressa enfin Samantha de ses rayons et elle regretta ne pas avoir pris le temps de venir le saluer en se levant ce matin. Si la maison est vide, mieux vaut aller dehors. Non ?

J : Est ce que vous avez l'impression d'être libre ?

La question pouvait surprendre mais étonnement, elle ne le fut pas.

S : Pas vraiment. Je veux dire, je fais le travail que j'aime mais... je n'ai rien d'autre.

J : Vous m'avez moi.

S : Officiellement non.

J : Mais on s'en fiche de l'officiel Carter.

S : Je sais...

Il tourna son visage vers elle et hésita.

J : Carter... On ne s'est pas revu depuis que...

S (le coupant) : Je sais.

J : Depuis que vous m'avez embrassé.

Elle rougit, baissa la tête et tritura le bas de son pull.

S : Vous... Vous n'avez pas oublié ?

Jack éclata de rire. Elle fronça les sourcils mais finit par sourire.

J : Comment pouvez-vous imaginer que j'ai pu oublié un truc pareil ?

S : Et bien je...

J : Bon ok, c'était rapide et comme vous vous êtes enfuie en courant, il est possible que vous n'ayez pas remarqué à quel point ça...

S : Vous déplaisait... ?

J : Carter... Vous savez très bien que non.

S : Avec toutes ces années passées je ne suis plus sûre de rien du tout.

J : Le temps n'efface rien. Sauf peut-être la souffrance...

Son regard s'assombri.

J : ... Et encore...

S : La douleur ne s'efface pas. On parvient seulement à une pensée plus agréable c'est tout.

J : On évolue.

S : Oui. Et donc...

J : Mes sentiments n'ont pas évolué.

Cela lui coûtait cher. Sam le voyait. Mais elle avait elle-même dû faire preuve de courage et d'audace pour oser l'embrasser sur la bouche au lieu de sur la joue pour le saluer après le semaine au chalet. Alors chacun son tour.

S : Les miens non plus.

Silence.

Et puis finalement, deux éclats de rire.

J : C'est la déclaration la moins romantique que je n'ai jamais vu.

S : Moi aussi.

J : On est pas très doué hein ?

S : Disons que nous manquons d'expérience.

J : Nous sommes rouillés ?

S : Oui, et puis nous sommes vieux. (en y réfléchissant, c'est pas la même chose ?)

J : Ca vous dérange que j'ai autant de différence d'âge avec vous ?

Elle secoua la tête face à son inquiétude soudaine et glissa doucement sa main dans la sienne. Comme une évidence. Une simple évidence.

S : C'est que maintenant que vous posez cette question ?

J : ...

S : Franchement si ça me dérangeait, je me serais secouée avant.

J : Parce que vous croyez que l'on peut s'empêcher d'aimer ?

Ses yeux azurs s'attendrirent face à cette allusion un peu consistance que les autres concernant leur amour commun. Elle l'aimait. Il l'aimait. Mais ils étaient bien incapables de se le dire.

S : Je crois que si on veut vraiment oublié quelqu'un, on y a parvient.

J : Mais si on le ne le veut pas...

S : Alors on y arrive pas !

De nouveau, elle rit.

Jack l'observa un souriant puis posa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de s'écarter.

J : Comme ça on est quitte.

La maison n'était plus vide.

S : Si on commence à jouer à ça, ça risque de durer un bout de temps.

Son être n'était plus vide.

J : J'ai entendu du dire que l'amour ne dure que trois ans. (héhéhé)

S : Vraiment ? Je crois que pour nous s'est fichu.

J : Mouais.

S : Car croyez-moi, je veux vous garder bien plus que trois petites années.

Et Samantha Carter embrassa encore Jack O'Neill.

Demain matin, elle le savait, elle ne prendrait pas son petit-déjeune toute seule. Un autre bol, un autre verre de jus de fruit, viendra s'ajouter au sien. !


End file.
